Princess Genevieve (The 12 Dancing Princesses)
Princess Genevieve is the main protagonist in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is one of King Randolph and the late Queen Isabella's twelve daughters. Genevieve loves her family, and, like her sisters, she loves to dance. She is played by Barbie and voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Story Genevieve and her eleven sisters discover a magical world of dancing. When their father's evil cousin, Duchess Rowena, arrives at their home and tries to take over the kingdom by killing King Randolph. Genevieve, her sisters, and Derek, the royal cobbler, work together to defeat her. Personality Genevieve is shown to be a fearless, hopeful girl, whom her younger sister Lacey admires. The two of them share a special relationship, as Genevieve takes risks to help Lacey out. She always tells Lacey; "There is a difference, only (she) can make." Genevieve has high logic and strategy skills, seeing she can beat her father at chess, and out of all her sisters, she is the best dancer. However, one of Genevieve's flaws is that she is often late. When the other princesses mention Genevieve's romantic feelings towards Derek, the royal cobbler, she is quick to deny them and gets shy, but their feelings grew stronger for each other and fall in love with each other and they married at the end of the film. Physical Appearance Genevieve has light skin, deep blue almost violet eyes, and long silver-blonde hair. It is put down differently from her other sisters; her hair is braided, tied with dark pink bands and a bow at the top. When dancing in the pavilion on the 2nd and 3rd night, her hair is put up like her other sisters. She also wears glossy pink lipstick and white eye shadow. Casual Gown Her casual gown is a dark pink and white gown. The top of the dress is white, while the rest is dark pink. In the beginning, the top part has a pink rose flower and some decorations. Her nightgown is simple; it is long and white, with puffy shoulders. Her ballet dress is the same as her casual gown, but shorter and tutu-like. The gowns that Duchess Rowena give to all the princesses are grey and simple; it has the same design as her casual dress, but without decorations and details. Her wedding gown is white and long, with medium-long sleeves with sparkly net material over it and a light pink underskirt. Her hairstyle is down and wavy, reusing Anneliese's hairstyle. Gallery Trivia *Genevieve's favorite gem is the pink opal. *Genevieve's favorite flower is the pink rose. *Genevieve's dress can be spotted in Barbie as the Island Princess. *When Genevieve has her hair in a bun, the hairstyle is reused for Rosella in Barbie as The Island Princess. * Genevieve's doll has brown eyes; in the movie, storybook, and DVD cover, she has blue eyes. * Her name was originally Jocelyn, as shown by this costume, this book, and these trademarks. *She shares her name with Genevieve in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper, and Genevieve from Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. *A dress similar to her dress was shown in ''Barbie as The Island Princess''. Quotes *''"Sorry I'm late, Papa".'' *''"I don't care if he is a prince, a king or an emperor."'' *''"Don't be ridiculous! Besides he never notices me. If I were paying attention which I'm not.'' *''"It's nice to see you, Your Grace."'' *''"If Papa knew what Rowena is really like, he'd change mind."'' *''"How can you talk to her that way?"'' *''"You probably don't remember but Mother always told us 'big or small there's a difference only you can make".'' *''"When we turned 5, Mother gave each of us a copy of her favorite story."'' *''"It's your birthday, isn't it?".'' *''"It's just like Mother's dance pavilion. I wish I had some music". '' *''"Papa? Papa? Can you hear me?. Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Ballerinas Category:Magic Users